Le royaume du Dragon
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Dans le Royaume du Dragon, le soleil se lève comme d'habitude. Enfin, pas comme d'habitude...Parce que cette fois-ci, le roi a senti que sa reine était quelque part. Et il est bien décidé à aller la chercher.


Titre : Le royaume du Dragon

Rating : M

Personnages : Stefan - Léan

Résumé : Dans le Royaume du Dragon, le soleil se lève comme d'habitude. Enfin, pas comme d'habitude...Parce que cette fois-ci, le roi a senti que sa reine était quelque part. Et il est bien décidé à aller la chercher.

Note de l'auteur : Waaaah bien plus long que ce que je voulais faire à la base...C'est complètement parti en vrille XD Cette fanfiction est une fanfiction sur la fanfiction "L'impératrice des piques" de Dragonna (oui, fanfictionception) que je vous recommande fortement ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans le royaume du Dragon, au palais, le roi réfléchissait (pour autant qu'il ait la capacité de le faire). Ce roi s'appelle Léan, il est grand, blond, a des cheveux longs qui lui retombent sur les hanches et des yeux gris. Désigné roi à cinq ans à la place de sa sœur, il attendait encore que sa reine soit désignée. Quoique, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela, la vie de célibataire lui convenait parfaitement…Et puis, si c'était pour se retrouver avec il-ne-savait-trop-quoi…Valait mieux rester seul.

Et pourtant, un jour alors qu'il s'entraînait à la hache avec sa sœur dans le jardin, il sentit. Il sentit que, quelque part, sa reine avait été désignée. IL s'était empressé de prendre son cheval, suivi de près par Nathalie, et avait suivi son instinct pour trouver la Reine (soupirant intérieurement pour sa liberté perdue). Ils avaient voyagé longtemps pour arriver devant une épaisse forêt. Un frisson parcourut le roi en remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'une forêt enchantée ou maléfique dont on se servait du nom pour faire peur aux enfants (avec des « mange ta soupe ou les lutins qui vivent là-bas vont t'emporter). Sa future femme était un lutin ? Il préférait ne même pas imaginer ce que ce serait de vivre avec un lutin. Ce serait vraiment bizarre.

- Bon, Léan, on entre ?

- Ah, euh, oui Nathalie.

Il descendit de son cheval par souci pratique et prit sa bride pour l'entraîner avec lui dans la forêt, sa sœur sur les talons. Il avait presque envie de faire demi-tour et faire comme si de rien n'était mais ce ne serait pas très professionnel.

A force de marcher, ils finirent par arriver devant un genre de petit village. Et là, Léan eut un blanc. Il savait que sa reine était dans ce bazar mais il ne savait pas dans quelle maison.

- Bon, et ben on va faire du porte-à-porte. T'façon y'a même pas sept maisons.

Il alla frapper à la première porte qui vint et un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts lui ouvrit. Le type haussa un sourcil mais le roi ne ressentit rien. Aussi, il s'excusa en expliquant rapidement qu'il cherchait sa reine.

- Bah si vous êtes sûr qu'elle est là, vous êtes forcément mon beau-frère, enchanté.

- Euh, pourquoi ? Tous les gens du villages sont…Vos frères et sœurs ?

- Oui, on vit loin de la civilisation. Mais on peut pas vivre tous ensemble. Impossible. Enfin bon, bonne chance.

Le grand blond le remercia, perplexe, et se demandant s'il n'y avait pas de soucis de consanguinité dans ce village. Il passa à la seconde porte, toujours rien, il s'excusa et s'expliqua rapidement. Troisième porte. On refusa de lui ouvrir.

Il fronça les sourcils et recommença.

- Il n'y a peut-être personne ? suggéra Nathalie.

- Non, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un, qu'il y a ma Reine même, la sensation est encore plus forte.

Ils entendirent nettement un « Kaoc'h ! » venant de l'intérieur. Léan frappa la porte à nouveau, usant de toute sa patience.

- Ouvrez, je sais que vous êtes là !

- Je sortirais pas !

- Et en quel honneur ?

- EN L'HONNEUR QUE VOUS ETES UN SALE OBSEDE SEXUEL HARCELEUR DE JEUNES GENS ! MALADE MENTAL DE ROI !

- Ne me forcez pas à user de ma force !

- TU ME FAIS PAS PEUR ! J'ai une épée et je sais m'en servir ! Les habitants de ce village ne sont pas des agneaux dociles comme le reste du peuple !

Le grand blond soupira et attrapa sa double hache attachée dans son dos. Il prévint le jeune homme à l'intérieur que s'il ne venait pas, il allait le chercher mais sa Reine ne voulut rien entendre.

Tant pis.

La porte vola en éclat sous la force de son coup. Il chercha quelques instants sa très aimable reine lorsque ses yeux gris tombèrent sur un truc. Un truc de petite taille avec une bonne grosse touffe rousse sur le crâne, des yeux verts brillants de pugnacité et une épée effilée entre les mains.

- Je vais devoir me battre contre toi ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, ouais !

- D'accord. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je viens.

- Oui, sale pervers !

- Si tu gagnes, je te donne le moyen de se débarrasser de ce statut de Reine. Si je gagne, tu viens sans faire d'histoires.

- …D'accord. Amène-toi sale bête !

Léan se mit en position de combat, méfiant. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que pouvait valoir l'autre en combat. Et il n'avait pas intérêt à perdre vu qu'il ignorait totalement le moyen de se débarrasser du statut de Reine. Mais il savait que ça convaincrait l'autre.

En tout cas, pour l'instant, il se disait qu'il allait avoir du fil à retordre. Sa Reine était irascible, malpolie, vulgaire et n'avait aucun respect. Le seul point positif qu'il lui trouvait, c'est que le jeune homme était vraiment très mignon avec ses petites tâches de rousseur partout sur le nez. Il avait eu peur de devoir finaliser le lien avec un vieux monsieur tout fripé et…Berk.

Soudain, le jeune homme disparut. Le roi sursauta et se retourna juste à temps pour voir le petit roux apparaître en l'air, derrière lui, et atterrir brutalement sur le sol en plantant son épée dans le sol. S'il était resté là, il aurait eu le crâne fendu.

- Mais…Mais tu veux me tuer !

- Je savais pas que notre roi était un intellectuel, railla son adversaire.

D'accord, il n'avait pas calculé que l'autre avait réellement l'intention de le tuer. Est-ce qu'il était conscient des dangers auxquels il s'exposait en faisant ça ?

En plus, il avait un handicap à présent. Affronter quelqu'un qu'on ne veut pas trop abîmer lorsque cette personne n'aurait aucune pitié à vous découper en petits morceaux, c'était pas génial.

Bon, il était Léan Marie, il n'allait pas se laisser faire par un truc haut comme trois pommes armé d'un cure-dent. N'empêche que la manière dont il avait disparu et réapparu était curieuse. De la magie ?

Le petit roux lui sauta dessus. Il s'apprêta à parer mais son adversaire disparut à nouveau. Il se retourna mais rien. Là-haut ? Toujours rien. Où était l'autre ? Il n'apparaissait nulle part.

Le roi fouilla la maison, cherchant sa Reine. Alors qu'il était à l'étage, il vit nettement, par la fenêtre, le petit roux en train de s'enfuir en courant.

- Eh ! Mais…Reviens ! fut la seule chose sensée qui lui traversa l'esprit à cet instant.

Le fuyard tourna seulement la tête et lui adressa un élégant signe de la main.

- Je suis pas fou et je sais que je peux pas gagner, au revoir !

Le roi cligna des yeux quelques instants avant de dévaler les escaliers et de sortir pour le poursuivre. Il courrait vite le roux !

- Je te somme de t'arrêter et de revenir ici tout de suite !

- Va te faire ramoner !

Sa Reine disparut et apparut plus loin, utilisant visiblement ses pouvoirs pour lui échapper. Il ne devait pas être aussi puissant qu'il le laissait croire. Sinon, il se téléporterait loin. Et visiblement, tous ses sorts provenaient de son épée. Une fois mariés, il lui prendrait cette épée pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Stefan observait anxieusement derrière lui en courant, pas du tout motivé à devoir se marier avec le roi. Il l'avait senti en se levant qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas avec son corps. Il n'avait pas tardé à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Devenir Reine. Beurk. Lui, il voulait rester ici, avec sa famille, à continuer son apprentissage de la magie et du combat. Pas finir enfermé comme un oiseau dans une cage dorée. Il préférait sa forêt.

Soudain, il stoppa net, quelqu'un se trouvant en face de lui. Il leva les yeux et reconnut sans mal la sœur du roi. Il pâlit et tenta de partir vers la droite mais elle l'attrapa par le col.

- Nathalie, prends son épée !

Il n'eut pas le temps de lancer son sort de téléportation que la jeune femme lui prit son arme, le tenant à une main. Il se mit à se débattre, essayant de récupérer sa précieuse lame, criant au vol, au viol, à l'enlèvement et à l'abus de pouvoir, appelant ses frères et sœurs à l'aide.

- Toute action pour aider ce jeune homme sera considérée comme un crime de lèse-majesté. Donc toi, petit roux, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop demander d'aide.

- LACHE-MOI ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS !

- Je suis pas un pervers et ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi. C'est la loi.

- Mais t'es roi, bordel, t'as qu'à la changer, la loi !

- Je peux pas. Pas celle-là.

- LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHE-MOI !

Mon dieu. Et il allait devoir le supporter tous les jours ? Non, il allait craquer avant et le tuer. Tiens, il se passait quoi si la Reine mourrait ? C'était une idée à creuser ça.

- Bon, tu t'appelles ?

- …Stefan Le Calvez.

- Stefan Marie, à présent.

- JAMAIS !

Le blond haussa les épaules et monta sur son cheval, calant sa Reine entre ses jambes pour le tenir d'une main et conduire les rênes de l'autre.

- Nathalie, tu peux prévenir sa famille qu'il ne lui sera fait aucun mal, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr.

- TOI PAR CONTRE JE VAIS T'EN FAIRE DU MAL ! RENDEZ-MOI MON EPEE !

Nathalie soupira en observant son frère partir en tenant le monstre. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux bouclés s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un gentil sourire en désignant l'épée qu'elle tenait.

- Je peux récupérer Excalibur, s'il vous plaît, madame la sœur du roi ? C'est une épée de famille…

- Oh. Bien sûr, tiens.

A peine la rousse eut-elle l'épée entre les mains qu'elle se lança à la poursuite du roi et du petit roux en hurlant « J'ARRIVE STEFAAAAAAAAAAN ! ». Nathalie eut l'ultime réflexe de la rattraper en soupirant.

- Tu ne peux rien pour ton frère, la loi, c'est la loi.

- Mais c'est pas juste ! Il voulait pas être marié, lui !

- Léan non plus, tu sais.

- Ben c'est le roi, il n'a qu'à changer la loi !

- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup ton frère et toi.

Malheureusement, malgré tous les efforts de Nolwenn et Stefan, le petit roux choisi bien contre son gré se retrouva vite devant un autel, tenu de manière très romantique par son futur mari. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que voyaient les gens de l'extérieur. Que le roi avait gentiment passé son bras autour des épaules de sa future femme pour la rassurer. La vérité étant évidemment qu'il lui broyait à moitié l'épaule pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Le forcé grogna d'ailleurs et râla à nouveau contre les régimes dictatoriaux lorsqu'il remarqua que la partie « consentement mutuel » du mariage n'existait pas dans ce type de mariage.

Alors que la cérémonie touchait à sa fin, la porte de l'église s'ouvrit brusquement sur la jeune sœur de Stefan.

- NON ! Je m'oppose à cette union !

- C'est un peu tard pour ça. Et impossible.

- Je sais que c'est tard ! Je me suis gourée d'église en venant ! Mais m'en fous je suis quand même contre !

- C'est quand même impossible.

Léan haussa les épaules alors que Nathalie se levait en soupirant pour traîner l'empêcheuse de se marier en rond hors de la salle. Le grand blond observa sa Reine qui menaçait la blonde de mort si elle faisait du mal à sa petite sœur. Il le prit dans ses bras, le portant, pour l'embrasser dans la nuque. Un « oooh » attendri prit la salle.

Bon, une fois de plus, il s'était contenté de lui murmurer un « Ne fais pas de vagues. Si tu ouvres ta bouche, je t'embrasse. » en le serrant bien fort. Histoire d'éviter qu'il ne s'en aille en courant. Le mage s'inquiéta lorsque son mari sortit de la salle. Il y avait quoi techniquement après le mariage ? Ah oui, le vin d'honneur. Bon, il était sauf encore quelques instants. Et il avait encore une chance de s'enfuir. Et de partir. Loin. Très loin. Trèèèèèès loin. Parce qu'il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer après.

« Finaliser le lien », hein. Ouais, il comprenait le principe. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de coucher avec le grand blond, ah ça non. Plutôt coucher avec un de ses frères !

…

Bon, peut-être pas non plus, finalement.

Au milieu de la soirée, Léan prit romantiquement son tout nouveau mari par les mains pour danser avec lui.

Dans l'unique but de l'empêcher de se saouler (le roux en avait l'air capable) et de se rendre ridicule, évidemment. Mais bon, les gens avaient l'air de trouver ça mignon.

Malgré qu'il le laisse se promener un peu dans la salle, il le surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil. Ce que Francis, un roi avec lequel il aimait bien parler, finit par remarquer en riant.

- Dis donc, tu as peur qu'on te le vole ton mari ?

- Non. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie. Parce que je t'assure que s'il voit l'occasion d'en faire une, il la fera. Lui ou sa petite sœur, d'ailleurs.

- Tu m'as l'air d'être bien tombé.

Le grand blond grogna.

- Ca fera de l'animation, au moins ! Oh, et bien, regardes, conneries en vue.

Léan suivit le regard de l'autre blond et fronça les sourcils. Comment, parmi tous les invités à ce mariage, ce fichu roux avait-il pu trouver le moyen d'entretenir une conversation avec Christian Luciani, roi du Royaume du Mouflon (bien moins classe que le Dragon, mais bon). Déjà, il était étonné qu'avec son caractère « barbare » Stefan ait réussi à attirer l'attention du jeune homme à la peau halée qui possédait un art de la conversation et du discours hors pair. Ensuite, il s'agissait tout de même du révolutionnaire de service qui rêvait de faire de son Royaume une République.

Ah, et qui avait envoyé chier la personne choisie par le destin pour se marier avec Quentin Lefebvre, un jeune mineur.

Mais ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre en plus.

- D'entre tous, il vient de se trouver l'ami le moins stable, bonne chance Léan, avec ta petite Reine !

- Merci, Francis…

Et va chier, toi t'as de la chance, tu es célibataire et libre comme l'air.

La soirée tira à sa fin. Stefan avait d'ailleurs terminé dans les bras de Léan après trois tentatives de fuite foireuses. Le roi salua tout le monde en porta sa reine pour sortir de la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée, il le reposa au sol sans une once de délicatesse.

- Barbare !

- Oui, j'avais compris. La suite des évènements ne va pas te plaire d'ailleurs.

Le temps que le petit roux comprenne en quoi la « suite des évènements » consistait, le blond l'avait déjà empoigné par le poignet et entraîné jusqu'à une chambre qu'il ferma à clef, ôtant son manteau par la même occasion. Stefan se précipita sur la fenêtre mais fut rattrapé au dernier instant par l'autre qui fronça les sourcils.

- Tu vas arrêter tes caprices, maintenant ? Tu es la Reine et tu n'as pas le choix, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir à moi qu'à toi.

- Sauf que j'en ai rien à foutre de vos traditions bizarres, moi !

- Et bien pas moi.

Malgré toute sa résistance, Stefan fut poussé sur le lit et bloqué par les genoux du roi.

- Plus vite ce sera terminé, plus vite on sera débarrassé de ça.

- Mais on est pas obligés de le faire ! Je veux dire, personne viendra vérifier !

- C'est la tradition.

- TRADITION MON CUL OUAIS ! T'es juste un gros pervers dégueulasse ! ALLISTOOOOOOOOOOOR A L'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE !

Le grand blond plaqua sa main sur la trop grande bouche de l'autre, l'immobilisant totalement. A cet instant, il put remarquer le regard terrifié et les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux du petit roux. Il s'immobilisa. Ce que Stefan lui faisait n'était pas de la comédie. Il avait réellement peur de ce qui allait arriver. Il était sûrement vierge. Il ne connaissait de lui qu'un type entrant chez les gens pour les forcer à quitter leur famille afin d'aller vivre dans un lieu totalement inconnu. Il imaginait très bien ce qui pouvait traverser l'esprit de sa Reine. Il avait peur de souffrir, de vivre quelque chose d'horrible et indélébile. Au point d'en appeler un de ses frères à l'aide, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne pourrait pas venir.

Léan se pencha, faisant se crisper le roux, pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras.

- Pardon, j'ai été trop brusque. Je ne tenterais plus rien.

Il fallait dire que toute cette histoire l'avait bien gonflé aussi et qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. D'accord, ce n'était pas une excuse pour se défouler sur l'autre.

- Mais, je tiens quand même à te prévenir qu'il va falloir t'y préparer…Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, le peuple va nous demander des comptes…Et ces comptes, ce sera un héritier.

Le petit roux acquiesça, visiblement rassuré. Léan se releva et s'étira, observant la fenêtre.

- On ferait bien de dormir.

Stefan approuva, fatigué. Dans la même journée, il s'était fait enlever et marier de force, il avait sérieusement besoin de repos.

* * *

Personne dans toute l'histoire du Royaume du Dragon n'avait vu de relation plus terrible que celle qu'entretenaient le roi et la reine actuels. Léan avait voulu que Stefan s'intéresse aux affaires du Royaume. Le petit roux avait obtempéré docilement.

Le blond n'avait jamais autant regretté une décision de sa vie.

Le mage avait des avis parfois très avisés et savait (des fois) réfléchir aux meilleures solutions. Le problème était qu'il trouvait toujours le moyen de s'opposer à SES décisions. Et plutôt que régler ça au calme, entre eux, non, le roux lui faisait des scènes en plein conseil.

- On n'a pas le choix, il faut prendre les armes et…

- Mais bien sûr que si que qu'on a le choix !

- Stefan, déjà, ta phrase est moche grammaticalement parlant, ensuite, non, on n'a pas le choix.

- Si !

- Stefan…

Léan jeta un œil aux membres du conseil qui les observaient, attendant la décision finale.

- Tu es toujours radical ! lui reprocha le mage.

- Il faut savoir l'être.

- Et il faut savoir être magnanime quand il faut ! Merde à la fin !

- Ne sois pas vulgaire et écoutes-moi…

- Mais toi écoutes-moi, pour une fois ! Ca sert à quoi que je sois reine, j'ai jamais mon mot à dire ! J'ai vécu au milieu du peuple moi, foutu crétin ! Une guerre à l'extérieur et ça termine en guerre civile ici, ouvre les yeux, bordel !

- Stefan, ton langage…

- Je me fous de mon langage ! Je te dis ce que je pense !

- De manière vulgaire.

- Tu me gonfles !

Le grand blond soupira, si l'autre savait à quel point il le gonflait lui aussi. Il lui fit remarquer que, de toute manière, étant le roi, il avait plus d'autorité et donc que la décision finale lui revenait. Stefan s'énerva et se leva brutalement pour sortir de la pièce.

Les membres du conseil observèrent Léan.

- Donc, on attaque ?

- …On va attendre. On attend, et on observe.

Le roi avait commencé à être suspicieux envers sa Reine. Même en étudiant un peu la politique, le roux avait des raisonnements trop...Trop…trop dignes d'un type comme lui, élevé dans le but de diriger un jour tout un pays. Nathalie le lui avait fait aussi remarquer. Il y avait ça, et il y avait la bienséance. Léan avait pensé devoir apprendre toutes les coutumes propres à chaque royaume, les règles de politesse et tout le tintouin mais non. Stefan l'avait surpris en ne provoquant aucun incident diplomatique, se comportant comme un véritable noble. Ah, et un étrange drap qu'il gardait dans ses affaires aussi. Lorsqu'il avait laissé sa reine aller chercher des affaires de chez lui, le petit roux s'était fait une valise de vêtements et d'objets personnels qu'il tenait à conserver. Les objets personnels s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre et les vêtements dans l'armoire, mais dans la valise subsistait un drap noir et blanc enveloppant il-ne-savait-quoi. Stefan l'avait envoyé balader lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé sur ce sujet. Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Peut-être étaient-ce des trucs de magie…Bah. Il n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans l'intimité de l'autre.

Bon, mais ça l'intriguait quand même, et ça avait peut-être un rapport avec son attitude un peu trop « royale » par moment. C'était peut-être même important.

Bon, c'était décidé, il irait fouiner, voilà.

Une après-midi, le roi et la reine du Royaume du Mouflon étant invités, Léan sut qu'il avait l'occasion rêvée. Stefan adorait discuter avec Christian et Quentin.

- Dans ma République, je…

- Stefan, tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où j'entends cette phrase par jour…soupira Quentin.

- Ne te plains pas…Moi j'ai droit que à « Tais-toi » et « ne fais pas de vagues » ! J'en ai marre !

Pendant ce temps, le roi était entré dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa reine (protocole oblige, sinon il aurait casé le monstre à l'autre bout du château) et sortit la valise de son conjoint. Il soupira, détestant faire ce genre de choses. Il n'était pas un fouineur, d'habitude. Mais là, ça l'aiderait peut-être à comprendre Stefan et à s'entendre avec lui.

* * *

Stefan se redressa soudainement, ayant une sale impression. Il s'excusa auprès de ses invités et fila dans les couloirs. Avec un regard entendu, Quentin et Christian le suivirent. Il ouvrit al porte de sa chambre, espérant se tromper sur son doute, et devint rouge de fureur.

- LEAN !

Le concerné sursauta et se retourna.

- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas fouiller dans mes affaires ! C'est impossible une chose pareille !

Furieux, le petit roux s'avança à grands pas et récupéra ses affaires des mains du blond trop curieux.

- C'est un drapeau ?

- Oui !

- Je n'en ai jamais vu de tels, c'est quel royaume ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Si, ça me regarde. Enroulés dans le drapeau, il y avait des vêtements royaux de petite taille. Tu es prince d'un royaume voisin ?

- CA NE TE REGARDE PAS J'AI DIT !

Léan soupira. Il avait oublié que Stefan était un mur. Foncer dedans ne servait à rien, il devait trouver la porte qui lui permettrait de passer de l'autre côté. Il posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule de sa reine qui sembla se calmer et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Ca me concerne parce que si j'ai forcé le prince d'un autre royaume à m'épouser, le royaume du Dragon risque beaucoup de problème. Mais ça me concerne aussi parce que tu es mon époux, si tu as des ennuis, c'est mon devoir de t'aider avec. Tu comprends ?

- Va crever avec ta diplomatie !

- Stefan, s'il te plaît…

Le petit roux soupira et baissa la tête, observant le drapeau encore dans ses mains. Il était rayé noir et blanc, à part une case blanche emplie de onze hermines noires.

- Tu as raison, je suis bien prince d'un autre royaume. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais en bas de ligne de succession. Et puis…Ils ne risquent pas de venir te chercher des noises maintenant…

- Je le savais !

Quentin soupira devant la discrétion de son époux. Christian entra sans gêne dans la pièce.

- Je savais que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part, mais comme tu n'avais pas l'air de réagir en me voyant, j'ai laissé tomber. Mais maintenant je sais ! Je suis ton ami d'enfance ! Dans mes bras !

- …Euh…

Christian ouvrit grand les bras avant que l'albinos aux yeux mauves ne le force à reprendre une attitude correcte.

- Forcément, tu te souviens pas, tu avais cinq ans la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. J'en avais neuf et je te poursuivais dans les couloirs pour te faire des câlins !

- J'ai épousé un taré…Et je l'ai choisi en plus…gémit Quentin.

- En effet, je ne me souviens pas…

- Pas grave ! Mais…Euh…Il est arrivé quoi pour que vous arriviez dans le Royaume du Dragon… ?

- C'est simple…Nous sommes les seuls survivants…Le Royaume de l'Hermine a complètement été rasé par des barbares.

Léan se rappela que le Royaume de l'Hermine était un de ces Royaumes peu connus et si différents des leurs, de l'autre côté de l'océan, tellement distant du reste du monde que certains pensaient qu'ils n'étaient que légendes. Ainsi, Stefan était un de leurs ressortissants…Cela expliquait ses aptitudes magiques…

Il remarqua tout à coup Christian qui lui faisait de grands signes en direction du petit roux. Il tourna la tête et vit que son époux avait le regard perdu sur son drapeau, tête baissé. Son seul réflexe fut de le prendre contre lui pour le bercer, pas sûr que c'était ce que le roi du Mouflon voulait qu'il fasse.

D'abord surpris, l'ancien prince de l'Hermine se laissa aller contre le grand blond. Quentin et Christian, s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

- Comment ça tu le poursuivais pour lui faire des câlins ?

- Maiiiiis j'avais neuf ans à l'époque ! Et il était trop choupinou !

Après cet épisode, la relation du roi et de la reine s'améliora légèrement. Francis en était très heureux et considérait que, de toute façon, « un bon gros câlin réglait tout ! ». Ils n'avaient toujours pas défini s'il parlait d'une embrassade ou d'un « câlin » plus chaud incluant un matelas et deux personnes en sueur.

Enfin, « améliorée »…C'était un bien grand mot. Ils continuaient de se disputer pour des choses ridicules. Mais ils se supportaient (à peu près). Mais ça ne dura qu'un temps. Quelques mois plus tard, une tension s'était installée entre eux deux. Ils avaient même fait chambre à part (sur demande de Léan, mais Stefan n'avait pas protesté) et personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Enfin, presque personne.

* * *

Par une nuit sans lune, dans le Royaume du Dragon, trois silhouettes se réunirent.

- Il est temps de faire quelque chose pour eux, ça devient désespérant…

- Il y a trop de tension sexuelle entre eux, honhonhon…

- Dans ma République, je…

- Roh la ferme.

- Mais Quentin…

Christian se prit une baffe derrière le crâne. Francis rit aux disputes conjugales du roi et de la reine du Mouflon et sortit deux fioles, attirant leur attention.

- Deux ? Mais…Euh…Y'a l'aphrodisiaque, la deuxième sert à quoi ?

- C'est une potion de fertilité ~

- Tu…Tu veux leur faire faire un bébé… ?

- Mais oui ! Quoi de mieux pour les rapprocher ? Parce que, d'accord, si on les pousse « un peu » à coucher ensemble, ils trouveront peut-être le courage de tout mettre à plat sur la table. Mais avoir un enfant, ça va les rapprocher pour toute la vie ! C'est une bonne idée, c'est tout ! Bon, faut pas se gourer par contre, c'est pas Léan qui doit avaler ce truc…Ca m'étonnerait qu'il soit soumis…Et puis, un roi enceint, ça le fait pas.

- Ah, tu vois Quentin, je te l'avais dit, si on veut avoir un enfant, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui porte l'enfant que moi parce que…

- Tiens, dans ta République il n'y a pas l'égalité homme-homme ?

- Maiiiis…

- Républicain quand ça t'arrange hein ?

- Bon, on a un plan à mettre en place !

* * *

Christian eut un sourire triomphal en voyant Stefan rougir et se sentir visiblement gêné de quelque chose. A vrai dire, il avait l'air patraque. Il se leva en s'aidant de sa chaise et s'excusa.

- P-pardon Christian mais je…Je ne me sens pas très…Pas très bien…

Le petit roux jura intérieurement et observa son verre d'un œil vide. Qu'y avait-il donc dans ce thé pour lui brûler ainsi le bas-ventre ? Et son ami du Royaume du Mouflon lui semblait tout à coup très attirant…Enfin, il avait toujours remarqué que Christian était un fichu sex-symbol, mais là, tout particulièrement, il…

Le brun remarqua le regard désireux de Stefan et le poussa vers les couloirs, ne tenant pas plus que ça à se faire violer.

- Attends ici, on va trouver une solution à ton mal, d'accord ?

- C'est…La chambre de Léan….Non… ?

Embrumé, l'ancien prince de l'Hermine avait du mal à reconnaître les lieux. Pourtant, il lui semblait bien qu'il s'agissait de la nouvelle chambre du roi. Il le savait parce que, des fois, il entrait pendant la nuit juste pour le plaisir de l'observer. Pas comme s'il l'appréciait, hein. Il le trouvait juste beau. Et gentil. Et il avait des abdos à tomber…Une gueule d'ange…Une manière de bouger tellement…

MAIS A QUOI IL PENSAIT ?!

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Christian qui s'éclipsait et Francis qui poussa un certain grand blond dans la pièce.

Le cerveau complètement envahi par les drogues, les deux époux se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, cherchant à assouvir un besoin qui se faisait de plus en plus présent. Les mains de Léan parcouraient les hanches et le torse de Stefan s'arrêtant là et là pour le pincer, pencher la tête pour le torturer avec sa langue et le mordre. Le petit roux avait totalement perdu le contrôle de son corps, sûrement autant que le grand blond. Seul comptait le plaisir en cet instant. Et seulement ça.

* * *

- Outch…J'ai l'impression d'avoir un pivert dans la tête…

Léan se redressa et se frotta le crâne. Il avait même carrément l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau de bœufs. Avait-il bu hier ? Il n'en avait pas souvenir et…

Oh, il était nu. Bon, soit il avait trompé son époux, soit il avait couché avec son époux, soit il avait eu trop chaud. Il préférait cette dernière éventualité.

Il se leva et alla se laver rapidement avant de s'habiller, sortant de sa chambre. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec France.

- Tiens, tu es là toi ? Je n'ai pas été averti…

- Je suis arrivé cette nuit, je voulais te voir ! Stefan est avec toi ?

- Euh…Non, pourquoi ?

Le blond sembla surpris.

- On ne fait plus chambre ensemble, tu sais.

- Oui mais…Euh…Vous ne vous êtes pas… Rapprochés ?

- Ben…Non. Il doit roupiller dans sa chambre, là.

Francis voulut en avoir le cœur net et alla voir dans la chambre de Stefan. Le petit roux ne s'y trouvait pas. Bah, peut-être avait-il eu faim ? Il le chercha dans les cuisines. Non plus. Les couloirs. Pas de trace de lui. Les jardins. Rien.

La Reine avait disparu.

Alors que Léan lançait des recherches à travers tout le royaume, inquiet qu'on ait pu kidnapper son époux (même s'il pensait plutôt qu'il avait fait une fugue) Christian, Quentin et Francis se faisaient remarquer qu'ils avaient fait une belle connerie. Et qu'en prime, ils allaient être obligés de l'annoncer au roi. Argh.

- Vous avez QUOI ?!

Heureusement que leurs statuts de rois, ou reine pour Quentin, de royaumes étrangers les protégeait parce que Léan avait l'air tout près à les balancer dans un cachot moisi avec des rats pour les laisser pourrir.

- On a essayé de vous rapprocher ! Il te plaît, non ?

- Oui. Mais il ne me supporte pas et ça se voit.

- Non, non, non, je t'arrête tout de suite. Ca, c'est parce que tu ne parles pas le Stefanais. Ecoutes tonton Christian, je vais t'apprendre le langage bizarre de ta reine. Quand il dit non, c'est oui, quand il dit oui, c'est non. S'il te dit qu'il t'apprécie, ça veut dire « Je fais l'hypocrite pour raisons politiques mais en vrai, je te saque pas espèce d'abruti ». Toi, qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?

- Euh… « Tu me saoules », « Je t'emmerde », « Tais-toi »…

- Ca veut dire je t'aime, merde ! Il dit ça parce qu'il n'a qu'une envie : Que tu continues de lui courir après pour que tu fasses toi-même le premier pas parce que lui n'osera jamais ! Fonce !

- Et « Va te faire foutre » des fois.

- Ca, c'est « BAISE-MOI ! » !

- Toi ?

- Non, lui !

- Mais t'as dit « moi ».

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi.

- Toi ? Non, je disais « moi » en disant « lui ».

- Pourquoi t'as dit « toi » ?

- Francis, nous sommes en train d'assister à un dialogue de cons.

Le blond acquiesça. Les paroles de Quentin firent taire Christian et Léan qui réalisèrent le non-sens de leur conversation.

- Eh mais…réalisa Christian, S'il t'aime –et j'en suis sûr-, il serait logique qu'il soit parti…Deux hypothèses, soit, il avait peur que le fait d'avoir couché ensemble ne dénigre encore plus votre relation, ou…

- Ou il pense que tu es un pervers qui l'a drogué, acheva Quentin.

- Mais c'est vous qui nous avez drogué !

- Oui, mais ça, il ne le sait pas. Donc, il est logique qu'il soit allé se réfugier dans un endroit où il se sent bien…Sa forêt ?

- C'est le premier endroit où j'ai envoyé des gardes. Rien.

Christian fit une espèce de moue dubitative bizarre, réfléchissant. Où cet idiot de roux mal embouché pouvait-il se trouver ? S'il n'était pas dans sa fichue forêt, ni dans le palais…Peut-être tout simplement était-il parti se perdre dans la foule ? Non, il aurait trop vite été repéré…Sauf…S'il était déguisé… ?

- Léan, tu m'avais parlé d'une épée magique qu'il possédait, non ?

- Moui ?

- Tu m'avais également dit que tu l'avais empêché de la récupérer pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuit, pas vrai ? Donc il ne peut pas l'avoir utilisé pour partir ?

- Sauf s'il a trouvé un moyen de la récupérer, non, il n'a pas pu.

- On devrait peut-être vérifier ça en premier, non ?

Léan acquiesça et accompagna les trois autres hommes jusqu'à une porte. Francis haussa un sourcil en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où était techniquement gardé le trésor royal. Remarquant son regard, le grand blond lui expliqua qu'il n'était pas totalement sans cœur et qu'il comprenait à quel point cette épée était importante pour Stefan. Aussi, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle puisse être volée ou détériorée d'une quelconque manière, ainsi, il pourrait la redonner au petit roux lorsqu'il lui fera assez confiance. C'est-à-dire, pas tout de suite.

Après vérification, la belle épée à la garde recouverte de bandelettes reposait toujours sur son socle. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bougé. La reine était donc partie par ses propres moyens.

Avec un soupir, le roi du Dragon indiqua aux autres qu'ils pouvaient retourner dans leurs royaumes respectifs gérer leurs affaires et qu'il allait chercher seul.

Chercher, oui. Mais encore fallait-il trouver.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et l'observa, ouvrit le placard à tout hasard. Evidemment, son époux n'y était pas. Il s'assit sur le lit et toucha les draps, les observant pensivement. Quelques heures plus tôt, Stefan s'était réveillé. Il devait se mettre dans sa tête.

Donc, quelques heures plus tôt, Stefan s'était réveillé sur ce matelas, à côté de lui qui devait être en train de sourire comme un abruti (il souriait toujours comme un abruti lorsqu'il dormait). A supposer que Christian ait raison et que le petit roux l'aimait. Qu'aurait-il fait ? Sans aucun souvenir de la soirée précédente à cause de la drogue, il avait sûrement rapidement déduit ce qui s'était passé. Lui s'était réveillé complètement nu et il supposait que son époux aussi. Et puis pour avoir déjà couché, il savait à quel point il avait tendance à laisser des tas de marques sur le corps de l'autre. Son pauvre Stefan devait être couvert de suçons.

Bon. Revenons à nos moutons. Stefan s'était réveillé et avait réalisé qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Sauf que lui n'en avait aucun souvenir. Suspicieux comme il était, à tous les coups, il avait supposé qu'il l'avait drogué (en l'occurrence, c'était Christian, Quentin et Francis qui l'avait drogué. Qui les avait drogués tous les deux, d'ailleurs). Toujours à supposer que le roi du Mouflon ait raison et que le roux soit amoureux de lui, se dire que l'homme de ses pensées (lui donc, enfin, selon les trois crétins qui les avait drogués) n'était qu'un enfoiré pervers sans cœur…Léan se sentit mal. Ca avait dû briser le cœur de son époux…Merde…Il devait le retrouver et tout remettre au clair !

Il se leva et se remit à faire fonctionner ses neurones. Que veut-on faire quand on a le cœur brisé ? Se suicider ? Non, pas Stefan…Il supposait que ça dépendait des gens…Et il ne voyait pas du tout la réaction que pourrait avoir le petit mage…Il devait demander à quelqu'un…Nolwenn ! Elle était tellement attachée à son grand frère qu'elle s'était installée dans le château ! S'il y avait une personne qui pouvait prévoir les réactions de l'imprévisible roux, c'était bien elle !

Sans attendre, il alla frapper à sa porte. Il fit l'effort d'attendre qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir.

…

Il préféra ne même pas chercher à comprendre ce que sa sœur faisait dans cette même chambre, deux boutons de sa chemise défaits, rougissante.

- Léan ? Tu me veux quoi ?

- Je…Euh…Si Stefan avait un gros chagrin, il ferait quoi ?

- Il pèterait la gueule de la cause de son malheur pourquoi ?

- Euh…Et si il aime beaucoup cette personne ?

- Alors là…Comme c'est le genre de gars toujours dans le déni donc il partirait…Et si l'autre vient le retrouver…Il le tabasserait, je suppose.

- Oh.

- Pourquoi ces questions ? Quelqu'un qu'il aime lui a causé du malheur ?

- Et bien…

- Léan ?

Les yeux verts de la petite rousse se firent menaçants. Même avec cinquante centimètres de plus, Léan doutait pouvoir gagner contre une furie avec des pouvoirs magiques qui voudrait sa mort.

- Euh…Je t'expliquerais plus tard, tu as une idée de l'endroit où il partirait ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as une idée ?

- POURQUOI ?!

Le roi jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur, à l'arrière qui semblait vouloir rester neutre dans cette affaire mais fronçait les sourcils. Il mit ses deux mains devant lui pour tenter de calmer la folle.

- D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi. Christian, Francis et Quentin ont essayé de nous rapprocher, Stefan et moi parce que…Parce que je l'aime beaucoup et ils pensent qu'il m'aime beaucoup. Le problème, c'est que cette tête de pioche a sûrement mal interprété ce qui s'est passé et il a fugué. …Tu vas me frapper… ?

Nolwenn lui répondit en lui mettant un pain dans le ventre. Il se plia en deux, la respiration coupée, et elle lui fracasse le crâne avec son coude, l'envoyant en sol, pour le bloquer avec son pied. Il releva légèrement la tête et déglutit en constatant qu'il avait une assez intéressante vue sur le dessous de la jupe de la rousse.

- ABRUTI ! Tu as fait du mal à mon grand frère, je vais te défragmenter !

Il eut la soudaine impression que « défragmenter » était au sens littéral et s'inquiéta pour son service trois pièces. Il se mit à s'excuser et tâcha de reporter la faute sur les trois trublions de cette histoire, tout en essayant de récupérer l'endroit où Stefan pouvait être.

Avec une force qu'il ne lui imaginait pas, Nolwenn l'attrapa par le col et le releva, le forçant à se mettre à genoux. Il faillit rire en constatant qu'il était encore plus grand qu'elle ainsi. Mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas être défragmenté.

- Tu vas retrouver mon grand frère.

- J'y comptais bien.

- Tu vas t'excuser à genoux devant lui.

- Promis.

- Et tu vas arranger ton bordel.

- Mais c'est pas ma faute c'est…

- Tu vas arranger ton bordel.

- Oui m'dame.

Elle le relâcha et il en profita pour se lever et rajuster son col.

- Donc, tu ne saurais pas où il aurait pu partir ?

- Je pense…

Elle laissa passer un léger moment de silence, observant un point invisible sur sa droite, les yeux dans le vide.

- …Qu'il est rentré à la maison…

* * *

- Mais votre majesté, c'est inutile, je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien dans cette direction !

- Et moi, je vous répète de continuer.

Stefan resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules en observant mornement l'horizon. Comment cet enfoiré de roi avait-il pu lui faire ça ? « Pardon, j'ai été trop brusque, je ne tenterais plus rien. » C'est ça. Et son cul, c'était du poulet ? Léan n'avait pas intérêt à le recroiser après ça. De toute façon, il ne le retrouverait jamais…Il en avait marre…Marre de ce con qui était incapable de lui faire confiance, marre de ne jamais être écouté et traité comme le dernier des gamins turbulent, marre d'être simplement considéré comme une jolie poupée enfermée pour faire bien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait ce con…Enfin…Il l'aimait avant de découvrir qu'il était capable de lui faire un coup aussi vache que le droguer pour pouvoir le sauter. Lui qui le pensait gentil et doux. Tch. Qu'il aille crever.

- Votre majesté, c'est incroyable ! La vigie a vu une terre au loin ! Une terre inconnue !

- Puisque je vous le disais depuis le début…

* * *

- Malloz doue…C'est quoi ce truc… ?

- Un skeio, ma chère Nolwenn. C'est un navire de guerre, sensé être en première ligne. Et il est ma fierté donc ce n'est pas « un truc ». Il navigue sur les côtes, au grand large, dans les fleuves et même des cours d'eau assez étroits et peu profonds.

- C'est ça, et tu vas me dire que si besoin il peut déplier des pattes pour aller à terre ?

- …Non, mais c'est une idée, j'en parlerais à mes ingénieurs marins. Nathalie, aide-la à monter à bord s'il te plaît, je vais détacher les amarres…

Léan était soucieux. Le ciel était couvert, il n'était pas prudent de sortir en mer ainsi. Mais si une tempête éclatait et que Stefan était encore sur l'eau…Il n'osait imaginer ce qui adviendrait de son époux. Aussi, il devait le rattraper. Par chance, le roux avait embarqué sur un knorr, un navire marchand assez imposant et, de ce fait, pas très rapide. Si Nolwenn les dirigeait bien jusqu'à son fameux royaume, ils devraient pouvoir récupérer la reine…

Il avait trouvé ça étrange que personne ne connaisse la route jusqu'au Royaume de l'Hermine (il ne figurait même pas sur les cartes) mais la rousse lui avait expliqué que, lorsqu'ils recevaient des gens (Christian, par exemple), ils venaient eux-mêmes chercher leurs invités et les ramenaient en les empêchant de prendre note de la route. Des précautions qui, hélas, n'avaient pas empêché les barbares de détruire le Royaume.

* * *

Stefan posa un pied à terre et son regard balaya quelques instants les ruines de ce qui fut à une époque, un prospère et grand royaume. Plus un seul bâtiment ne tenait debout. Une âcre odeur de fumée flottait encore. Il se couvrit le bas du visage avec le col de sa cape pour y échapper. Le capitaine du navire s'avança à côté de lui, estomaqué.

- Votre majesté, c'est…C'est incroyable…Nous devons en parler au roi, il…

- Il n'a nul besoin de connaître cet endroit.

- Mais…

- Vous non plus d'ailleurs. Vous savez quoi ? Vous vous êtes perdus en mer. Vous ne vous rappelez pas de ce qui s'est passé, vous allez vous réveiller au large et retrouver votre route jusqu'au Royaume du Dragon. Ce lieu, vous ne l'avez jamais vu. Et si jamais vous avez noté l'itinéraire, vous allez l'effacer.

- Mais…

Le petit roux le fit taire en le frappant d'un fin rayon vert s'échappant de ses doigts. Il remonta dans le bateau et fit subir le même sort à l'équipage. Puis, il redescendit et s'éloigna des côtés, allant se perdre parmi les pierres et les arbres morts.

* * *

- Pourquoi tu as pris Excalibur ?

Nolwenn attrapa l'épée et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, interrogeant Léan du regard.

- J'sais pas. Pour amadouer Stefan, peut-être. Parce que je le connais, je vais pas avoir le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer qu'il va essayer de me tabasser. Donc, je me suis dit, que…

- Hm. 'M'étonnerait que ça marche.

Le roi du Dragon haussa les épaules. Il était inquiet. Inquiet pour son royaume, actuellement géré par le conseil, inquiet pour Stefan, inquiet à cause du ciel devenu noir tellement il était empli de nuages…

Au bout d'une trop longue attente, ils accostèrent enfin. Une fine pluie commençait à tomber du ciel. Léan descendit et son souffle fut coupé. Les deux jeunes femmes le rejoignirent, Nathalie ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Et oui, Léan, lorsqu'on dit que notre Royaume a été « envahi », on devrait plutôt employer le terme « rasé »… Soyons prudents, des barbares traînent peut-être encore dans le coin…On ne sait jamais…

Les deux blonds acquiescèrent. Nathalie mit sa double hache sur ses épaules tandis que Léan attachait la sienne dans son dos. Nolwenn prit Excalibur et ils se mirent en route, à la recherche du petit roux en cavale.

* * *

- Nolwenn…Pourquoi tu l'as amené ici…

Stefan fit disparaître l'image apparue entre ses mains et se releva rageusement. Il ne savait pas ce que le roi du Dragon avait pu raconter à sa sœur pour qu'elle accepte de le conduire jusqu'ici, mais il allait lui payer. Il allait régler ça immédiatement en allant à leur rencontre.

- Stefan !

Léan était ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé leur fuyard. Bon, lui n'avait pas l'air hyper ravi de le voir.

- Dégages de cet endroit.

- Ah non, je suis venu pour…

- Je me fous du pourquoi du comment, je te demande, en ma qualité de prince de cet endroit –toi qui aime tant le protocole- de dégager d'ici.

- Tu vas m'écouter oui ?!

- Non.

Bon, au moins c'était clair. Pas impressionné pour un sou, le roi du Dragon d'approcha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un mètre du petit roux et chercha ses mots.

- Foutu roux, je…

- Tu es un emmerdeur.

- Non, je t'aime.

- La bonne blague.

- Je ne ris pas.

- Moi, si.

- Ca se voit.

Nolwenn soupira et échangea un regard désespéré avec Nathalie. Le problème de ces deux crétins : ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

- Tu te fous de moi, connard, tu m'aimes ? Allons bon. Tu me prives de ma liberté au nom de tes traditions débiles, tu me prives du dernier héritage de mes origines, au nom du fait que je dois « régner à tes côtés », même si je ne sers strictement à rien étant donné que tu ne m'écoutes jamais –après tout je ne suis qu'un « petit paysan qui n'y connaît rien »-. Mais tu sais, je me suis attaché à toi, au bout du compte. Mais en fait, tu n'es qu'un connard.

- Non ! Et c'est ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, je ne t'ai pas drogué !

- Naaan c'est mon cerveau qu'a disjoncté tout seul alors.

- Ce sont Christian, Quentin et Francis !

- Vraiment ? Et qui peut en témoigner ?

- Rentres avec moi et tu verras, ils te le diront !

- Les absents ont toujours tort, on dirait. Je ne te suivrais pas.

Léan soupira. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi compliqué.

- Je te rends Excalibur, si tu veux.

- Tu essayes de m'acheter avec l'invendable ?

- Tu te défends vachement bien avec les mots même sans être vulgaire, on dirait.

- Ca t'épates ? Maintenant dégages.

Un feu vert s'alluma entre ses mains d'un air menaçant.

- Mais…Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas faire de magie sans ton épée…

- Ce que tu peux être arrogant…

- Arrogant… ?

- A croire que les règles de ton royaume sont universels…Ces terres sont imprégnés de millénaires de magie…Excalibur est, à la base, un simple amplificateur que la famille Royale se transmet de générations en générations. Mais forcément, à l'étranger, la magie ça marche beaucoup moins bien…

- Ah. D'accord.

Bon. Il devait trouver une nouvelle solution. Et vite. Avant que Stefan ne l'allume avec son feu vert là.

Totalement à court d'arguments, il tomba à genoux.

- Stefan, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Va te faire foutre.

- Mais… ! C'est pas une preuve d'amour ça ?!

- Petit un : On est déjà mariés, donc ça ne t'engage pas à grand-chose, petit deux : Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te tomber dans les bras comme ça ?

- Beeen…Enfin…Si ça m'engage parce que notre mariage, avouons-le, ce n'en était pas vraiment un, j'étais obligé de te tenir pour que tu ne t'échappes pas…Mais moi, j'ai envie de vraiment me marier avec toi…Un mariage d'amour. Tu as dit toi-même que tu t'étais attaché à moi. Tu m'aimes, je t'aime, qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore à se disputer ?

- Mais c'est presque logique ce que tu dis…

L'ancien prince de l'Hermine observa longuement le grand blond à genoux, sous la douce bruine. Que devait-il faire ? Lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser ? Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas…Et puis, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il n'était pas en train de l'embobiner…Il lui faudrait la version de l'histoire par Christian, Quentin et Francis…Mais pour ça, il devrait repartir avec Léan…Et si le roi du Dragon lui avait menti, une fois revenu au Royaume, il s'arrangerait pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais s'échapper…

- Hm…J'accepte ta demande en mariage.

- Vrai ?

- Oui. Mais…Vois-tu…Notre premier mariage, on l'a fait selon tes traditions, à savoir votre histoire de marque bizarre.

- Donc…Le second, tu veux le faire selon tes coutumes ?

- Exactement.

- Mais Stefan, c'est hyper vache pour lui ! protesta Nolwenn.

- Pas du tout. C'était bien vache de me kidnapper pour m'épouser juste parce que j'avais une marque bizarre sur la fesse droite.

- Euh…l'interrompit Léan, Elle était sur ta fesse droite ta marque ?

- Oui ! Ca va, hein !

- Bref. Stefan, tu es sûr que tu veux lui faire ça ? Il va sûrement perdre…

- Et bien s'il perd, on ne se marie pas.

- Euh…C'est quoi le principe de votre coutume ?

Les deux roux l'observèrent. Il s'était relevé et s'époussetait calmement. Nolwenn prit alors la parole.

- Dans le Royaume de l'Hermine, la force est très importante. Nous sommes une île isolée qui a dû souvent se défendre d'envahisseurs barbares. La famille Royale –nous- est entraînée depuis qu'on est tout petits, à la magie et au combat. Nous devons être forts. Et nous avons le droit d'épouser la personne que nous aimons. A une condition. Devant notre famille et celle de la personne convoitée, un combat doit avoir lieu. L'homme ou la femme n'a le droit d'épouser le membre de la famille royale que s'il arrive à le battre. Ca prouve qu'il est digne de lui/elle.

- Hein ? Mais c'est idiot…Le membre de la famille royale n'a qu'à faire exprès de perdre pour épouser l'autre.

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses qualifier nos coutumes d'idiotes quand on voit les tiennes. Ensuite, gros malin, si c'est devant la famille, c'est pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas exprès, justement. La famille connaît nos capacités. Et puis, on est trop fier pour faire semblant d'être mauvais.

Forcément. Avec la fichu fierté de ce roux…

- Donc, si je veux t'épouser, je dois me battre contre toi ?

- Exact.

- Très bien. Nolwenn et Nathalie serons nos témoins, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je suis d'accord.

Léan sourit et prit l'épée des mains de Nolwenn pour la lancer à Stefan qui l'attrapa au vol.

- Ce ne sera pas compliqué, vu comment je t'ai facilement battu la première fois.

- Oh, ça c'est que tu crois. Mais je connaissais vos coutumes et je savais que même si je te battais, tu m'enverrais toute la garnison du château, enfin, bref, que quoi que je fasse, je serais traîné de force devant cet autel. Je voulais juste te montrer que je n'étais pas une poupée docile en résistant « un peu ». Les règles du duel sont : On ne tue pas son adversaire. C'est tout. Tous les coups sont permis, à part faire intervenir une tierce personne. C'est toi contre moi.

- Ca me va !

Attrapant sa double-hache, le grand blond se mit en garde. Nolwenn se racla la gorge et lança le combat.

Stefan se jeta sur Léan et lui asséna un violent coup d'épée. Le grand blond le para avec facilité mais le petit roux profita du choc pour se projeter en avant et enrouler ses jambes autour de la nuque de son adversaire. Déstabilisé car n'y voyant rien, le roi du Dragon ne put empêcher le prince de l'Hermine de lui donner un coup du plat de l'épée derrière les genoux, le faisant tomber. Avec un sourire victorieux , l'épéiste sauta en arrière pour achever (à savoir l'assommer) l'autre. Mais il réagit trop vite en récupérant sa double hache et s'en servant pour se relever et s'écarter du roux. D'accord. Stefan était plus fort que ce qu'il pensait. Il avait sous-estimé son ennemi et ça, ce n'était pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

- Tu es plus coriace que ce que je pensais.

- Et toi, tu es trop confiant.

- Je me méfierais, à l'avenir.

- Ton avenir, c'est d'être battu.

- Ben voyons, tu ne me fais pas peur, mon petit roux.

- Vraiment ? Tu veux que je te fasse peur ?

Léan se fit remarquer que non, il n'avait pas envie, finalement. Mais trop tard. Avec un grand sourire, le petit roux empoigna son épée et la planta dans le sol. Des éclairs verts passèrent de sa main à la lame avant de se répandre au sol. Le blond craignit que ça ne l'atteigne mais non, ça restait autour du mage. La terre se mit à trembler. Juste à côté du prince de l'Hermine, quelque chose commença à sortir de terre. Le roi du Dragon pâlit. Parce que le quelque chose était un immense serpent de terre et de pierres, à la gueule remplie de crocs acérés, qui s'élevait à bien sept mètres de hauteur.

- Votre peuple devait être…Très puissant…fit remarquer Nathalie.

- Bah, c'est surtout que ça fait hyper longtemps que Stef' a pas pu se défouler comme ça parce que Léan lui avait pris son épée, donc il se lâche. Mais on ne fait pas ça tous les jours.

- Comment avez-vous pu perdre une guerre avec autant de…De pouvoir ?

Nolwenn observa pensivement Léan se défendre tant bien que mal contre le serpent magique qui ne cessait de retourner dans le sol pour surgir sous le grand blond, l'envoyant voler à quelques mètres et s'écraser dans la boue que la pluie formait.

- A cause de l'argent. Le métal. Nous sommes très sensibles à ce métal qui annihile nos pouvoirs. Par malheur, les barbares qui ont eu raison de nous vivaient dans une région très riche en argent, toutes leurs armes étaient faites d'alliage contenant de l'argent. Associé à leur grande maîtrise du feu…On était foutus.

- Oh…

Léan se releva en grognant, s'étant fait mal au dos. Où était sa foutue double-hache qui avait volé en même temps que lui ? Et où ce foutu serpent avait-il encore disparu ? C'était pas loyal ! Bon. Tant pis. Il devait attaquer le cœur du problème : son époux.

Apercevant l'acier briller au loin, il se précipita vers son arme. Mais la terre se souleva sous lui une nouvelle fois. Tentant le tout pour le tour, il se plaqua contre la tête du serpent et s'y accrocha. Stefan n'avait pas le droit de le tuer et si l'animal retournait sous terre, la pression le broierait. Le roux n'aurait pas d'autre choix que laisser ce truc à la surface et, avec un peu de chance, la pluie transformerait la terre qui le composait en boue, le détruisant…

- Descends de là, foutu blond !

- Tu n'as qu'à me faire descendre !

La pluie redoubla d'intensité et le blond sentit la terre se ramollir sous ses doigts. Il eut soudainement une pensée. Si le serpent se décomposait ici. Il ferait une chute d'au moins sept mètres. Aie.

Stefan se fit la même remarque et serra les dents, pas sûr que l'homme de ses pensées puisse survivre à une telle chute. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'ordonner au serpent de reposer le blond au sol avant qu'il ne soit détruit par la pluie. Un éternuement lui échappa alors qu'il réfléchissait.

Léan en profita pour foncer sur sa double-hache et s'élança vers le mage. Pris au dépourvu, le petit roux essaya de dresser un mur entre le roi du Dragon et lui mais le grand blond le détruisit sans mal avec sa force monstrueuse. Le prince de l'Hermine se retrouva bien vite plaqué dans la boue, se débattant furieusement. Mais l'autre lui bloqua les poignets, le forçant à lâcher son épée. Soudain, Stefan tressaillit et se débattit de plus belle en hurlant de douleur.

- Qu…Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? s'interrogea le blond.

- PUTAIN TA BAGUE ! ENLEVES TA BAGUE ! ENLEVES !

- Hein ?

Alerté par le nouveau cri de douleur du mage, Léan ne chercha pas à comprendre et lâcha un de ses poignets pour ôter sa bague et la fourrer dans sa poche, le bloquant à nouveau immédiatement. Essoufflé, le petit roux se laissa retomber contre le sol. Le roi du Dragon eut la respiration coupé en constatant qu'à l'endroit où il tenait son époux, une vive brûlure était apparue. Sa bague était en argent…Dans les légendes, l'argent brûlait les sorcières…Etait-ce le cas pour ce petit mage ?

- Enfoiré, c'était un coup bas…

- Pardon, je savais pas…

Stefan replia ses jambes contre lui et commença à pousser contre le torse de Léan, cherchant à se dégager. Le grand blond contracta et se fit remarquer qu'il devait trouver un moyen pour assommer le roux. Pas avec un coup de boule, il savait à quel point l'autre avait la tête dure et risquait plutôt de se faire très mal. A ce rythme-là, le prince de l'Hermine allait réussir à se dégager…Observant le mignon visage constellé de taches de rousseur, le roi du Dragon eut une idée. Il se pencha et embrassa ses douces lèvres.

L'effet fut immédiat. Ne s'y attendant pas, la victime s'immobilisa. Le blond en profita pour lui lâcher un poignet et l'assommer dans les règles de l'art.

Léan se releva en portant son époux dégoulinant de boue. Lui aussi d'ailleurs…Bah, la pluie les laverait.

- Bon. Il semblerait que j'ai gagné le droit de l'épouser à nouveau, non ?

- Ben…Visiblement, oui.

Le roi du Dragon sourit et caressa tendrement la joue de son roux. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire une fugue de l'autre côté de l'océan.

Malgré le tonnerre qui commençait à gronder au-dessus de leur terre, ils revinrent au Royaume de Dragon sans dommages. Après son réveil, Stefan s'était contenté de déclarer à Léan que si Christian, Quentin et Francis ne confirmaient pas sa version des faits, il l'étriperait.

* * *

- On est vraiment désolés.

- Vraiment.

- Et on te demande pardon.

- Vraiment.

- Christian, la ferme.

Stefan poussa un soupir en regardant les trois fautifs qui n'avaient pas l'air si désolés que ça.

- N'empêche que ça a marché, vous vous êtes rappro…

- Christian : LA FERME !

- Mais Quentin…

- Faux, c'est plus le fait qu'on se soit battu qui nous a rapproché.

- Vous vous êtes battus ?!

- Moui.

- Mais…Mais…Et le bébé ?!

Le petit roux ouvrit de grands yeux et les dirigea directement vers Léan. Mais le blond avait écarquillé les siens en regardant les trois compères. Quentin mit une baffe à Christian alors que Francis tentait un sourire désolé.

- Quel bébé ? interrogea, menaçant, le roi du Dragon.

- Ben…C'était une idée de Francis…

- Lâcheur…Donc, euh, hm, j'ai pensé qu'un enfant vous rapprocherait alors j'ai…J'ai mis de la potion de fertilité dans le verre de Stefan. Stefan tu es donc…Enceint.

- Et…Et vous comptiez nous le dire quand, ça ?!

- Ben, là, c'est fait.

- Et si on avait pas voulu ?!

- Vous voulez bien ?

- Oui, mais là n'est pas la question ! VOUS POUVEZ PAS DEMANDER L'AVIS DES GENS AVANT DE FAIRE DES TRUCS COMME CA ?!

Le roi du Dragon posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son époux qui en était essoufflé à force de crier.

- C'est pas grave, ma petite femme.

- Allons bon ! Je suis enceint donc tu vas me traiter comme une femme ?!

- Voui.

- VA TE FAIRE… !

En voyant Léan plaquer doucement Stefan contre un mur pour l'embrasser et le faire taire, Christian souffla un « C'est le moment où on s'en va… » en entraînant ses deux compagnons de galère avec lui vers la sortie.

Le grand blond fit glisser ses mains des hanches du roux jusqu'à son ventre.

- Mon seul regret, c'est de me dire qu'il a été conçu une nuit où on était drogués tous les deux.

- Bof, ça change quoi ?

- Il n'est pas fruit de notre amour.

- Roooh…C'est pas grave, si ?

- Hm.

- Bon, et bien tu sais quoi ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à te dire qu'il est fruit de cette nuit !

Le roi du Dragon n'eut pas le temps de demander « pourquoi cette nuit ? » que le prince de l'Hermine le chopa par le bras et le traîna presque jusqu'à leur chambre pour le plaquer au lit avec un grand sourire.

- Stefan ?

- Ben quoi ? On est marié, j'ai le droit de coucher avec toi, non ?

- Tu veux coucher avec moi ?

- Naaan je veux jouer aux cartes.

Léan ouvrit à nouveau la bouche mais Stefan l'empêcha de redire une bêtise en l'embrassant passionnément. A présent qu'il était sûr que son blond ne l'avait pas drogué et qu'il s'agissait bien d'une connerie du couple royal du Mouflon et du roi du Diamant. Il les retenait, eux et leurs idées…

Pas décidé à se laisser dominer sans rien faire, le grand blond renversa son époux sur le matelas pour mordiller et embrasser sa nuque. Les vêtements royaux finirent bien vite chiffonnés au sol, gênants les deux amants dans leurs mouvements.

- Eh ! Mais pourquoi ce serait moi le soumis ?!

- Parce que tu fais un mètre soixante-deux et moi deux mètres deux ?

- C'est pas une raison !

- Parce que je suis le roi et toi la reine ?

- Ca n'en est pas une non plus !

- Parce que tu n'as pas le choix et qu'en plus, tu vas aimer ça ?

Le petit roux n'eut pas le temps de protester que son stupide blond humidifia ses doigts pour le préparer tendrement, se collant à lui pour l'embrasser. Stefan ne pouvait faire autrement qu'apprécier le contact et tâcher d'oublier la douleur en humant la réconfortante odeur de son mari.

- Lé…Léan…

- Je suis là…

Le roi du Dragon prit son époux en l'embrassant avec amour.

- Au fait…Notre enfant…On l'appellera comment ?

- C'est bien le moment de…Gnh…Discuter de çaaaah…

- Ah euh, oui, tu as raison, excuses-moi.

Le petit roux rit de l'expression gêné de l'autre qui venait de réaliser qu'effectivement, en plein milieu de leurs ébats n'était pas le meilleur instant pour discuter du prénom de leur futur bébé.

* * *

- Donc, sinon, tu as une idée ?

- Nan.

- Tu pouvais pas juste me dire « nan » tout à l'heure.

- Nan.

- Tu es un emmerdeur.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

* * *

Stefan : ...J'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'écrire sur moi. J'en ai marre. A chaque fois ça part en couille. A CHAQUE FOIS !

Maiiiis...Review ? :3


End file.
